1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disk recording apparatus which allows an optical disk to visualize content information about a program recorded on the optical disk.
2. Related Art
Recently, there are spreading DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) recorders and those equipped with HDDs (Hard Disk Drives). Like video recorders, the DVD recorder generally includes a television broadcast receiver. A user can schedule cording of programs by checking a TV programs schedule on newspapers and the like or an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) delivered with the broadcast wave on a monitor.
Let us suppose that a user uses the DVD recorder to record a program on DVD or to dub a program recorded on HDD to the DVD. He or she needs to make notes of a title and contents of the recorded program on the DVD's label face so as to identify the program recorded on the DVD. Otherwise, the program can be identified only when the DVD is reproduced. It is time-consuming to search for a DVD that records the intended program.
To solve this problem, there is disclosed a conventional technology concerning: a center apparatus to broadcast the audiovisual information representing contents of a program and the program information including its label information; and a terminal apparatus to record the audiovisual information and program information about the received program on recording media and to print the label information contained in the program information on a label. Such a technology is disclosed for example a patent document of in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 2003-46922 (pp. 2 through 8, FIGS. 1 through 16)
In the digital broadcast system, broadcast stations deliver the electronic program guide by the broadcast waves. In the analog broadcast system, on the other hand, most broadcast stations, with some exceptions, do not deliver the electronic program guide by broadcast waves. Depending on cases, the terminal apparatus disclosed in the patent document cannot acquire the label information contained in the program information nor create labels to be attached to recording media.
Even if the terminal apparatus described in the patent document can create labels for recording media, a user may forget to attach the label on the recording medium or may lose the label. In such case, the recording content can be recognized only when the recording medium is reproduced. Further, attaching a label may unbalance the weight of an optical disk, causing it to vibrate during revolution. This phenomenon becomes more remarkable as a label becomes larger and heavier and is attached to a position nearer to the outside periphery of the optical disk. The vibration amount increases quadrically as the optical disk's rotation speed increases. If the labeled optical disk has an improper weight balance and is fast rotated for reading and writing, the optical disk or its drive may be damaged in the worst case.
Aging due to heat and light weakens the label's adhesive force. The label may peel off the optical disk. If the label peels off the optical disk mounted on the drive, the label may contact with movable parts of the disk drive or be caught therein, marring the optical disk or damaging the disk drive.